twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Twilight-New Moon-Eclipse-Breaking Dawn Part One-Breaking Dawn Part two
Twilight Bella Swan has always been a little bit different. Never one to run with the crowd, Bella never cared about fitting in with the trendy, plastic girls at her Phoenix, Arizona high school. When her mother remarried and Bella chooses to live with her father in the rainy little town of Forks, Washington, she didn't expect much of anything to change. But things do change when she meets the mysterious and dazzlingly beautiful Edward Cullen. For Edward is nothing like any boy she's ever met. He's nothing like anyone she's ever met, period. He's intelligent and witty, and he seems to see straight into her soul. In no time at all, they are swept up in a passionate and decidedly unorthodox romance - unorthodox because Edward really isn't like the other boys. He can run faster than a mountain lion. He can stop a moving car with his bare hands. Oh, and he hasn't aged since 1918. Like all vampires, he's immortal. That's right - vampire. But he doesn't have fangs - that's just in the movies. And he doesn't drink human blood, though Edward and his family are unique among vampires in that lifestyle choice. To Edward, Bella is that thing he has waited 90 years for - a soul mate. But the closer they get, the more Edward must struggle to resist the primal pull of her scent, which could send him into an uncontrollable frenzy. Somehow or other, they will have to manage their unmanageable love. But when unexpected visitors come to town and realize that there is a human among them Edward must fight to save Bella? A modern, visual, and visceral Romeo and Juliet story of the ultimate forbidden love affair - between vampire and mortal.'' '' Isabella Swan moves to gloomy Forks to live with her father. As she starts her junior year in high school she becomes fascinated by Edward Cullen who holds a dark secret which is only known by his family. Edward falls in love with Bella as well but knows the further they progress in their relationship the more he is putting Bella and those close to her at risk. Edward warns Bella that she should leave him but she refuses to listen and to understand why he is saying this. Bella learns his secret. He is a vampire, however she is not afraid of his blood-thirsty needs and the fact he could kill her at any moment. Bella is afraid of losing him, the love of her life. The thrill begins when a new vampire finds it a challenge to hunt Bella down for her irresistible blood. The game is on and James will not stop until she is killed.'' '' Bella Swan is a clumsy, kind hearted teenager with a knack for getting into trouble. Edward Cullen is an intelligent, good looking vampire who is trying to hide his secret. Against all odds, the two fall in love but will a pack of blood thirsty trackers and the disapproval of their family and friends separate them?'' '' Bella Swan was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when she moved to live with her Dad in Forks, Washington. But this where her life truly begins. There she meets Edward Cullen, a mysterious and captivating student at her new high school. Bella soon discovers that Edward is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves her life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. She is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than she realized. Edward is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Edward and Bella have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin New Moon After Bella recovers from the vampire attack that almost claimed her life, she looks to celebrate her birthday with Edward and his family. However, a minor accident during the festivities results in Bella's blood being shed, a sight that proves too intense for the Cullens, who decide to leave the town of Forks, Washington for Bella and Edward's sake. Initially heartbroken, Bella finds a form of comfort in reckless living, as well as an even-closer friendship with Jacob Black. Danger in different forms awaits.'' '' Bella Swan is still very much in love with vampire, Edward Cullen. The rest of the vampire coven who call themselves the Cullens, especially Alice, decide to throw Bella a private party for her eighteenth birthday. Things go wrong when Bella slices her finger and thirst overcomes the vampires. As a result of the danger Bella was put through, the Cullen family decide to leave Forks, Washington. At first Bella exempts herself from all social activities, until she realizes she can coexist with childhood friend, Jacob Black. As usual for Bella, things aren't what they seem. Something is happening to Jacob that he can't explain to Bella, and their friendship starts to deteriorate. But when someone from Bella's past comes back to haunt her, everything will change again. Last time we see saw Bella Swan she was narrowly escaping the clutches of the evil vampire James while finding love with vegetarian vampire Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward's lives have been full of nothing but love and bliss however, it all changes one fateful day. On Bella's birthday, her new found friend and sister of Edward, Alice, decides to throw her lavish party, complete with balloons, ribbons and cake that could feed an army. All is well until Bella accidentally cuts her finger whilst opening a present. The result is that Jasper Hale, the newest addition to the Cullen clan, succumbs to his blood lust and attacks Bella. Edward decides that while he and his family are around, Bella's life will always be at risk. So he decides to leave her for her own good. Bella feels her life is over. Enter Jacob Black, a member of the Quilite tribe who manages to bring some joy and meaning back into Bella's life. However as the two become closer, Bella discovers Jacob has a secret of his own- he's a werewolf. As if that wasn't bad enough Bella can't seem to get the love of her life, Edward out of her mind. With new dangers, new friends and new enemies, Bella finds herself choosing between holding on to the past or accepting a new future. But what and more importantly who will she choose?'' '' When Edward leaves Bella, her whole world is turned upside down. With Bella's heart broken, she turns to Jacob (Jake) her best friend to fill the void that was left by Edward. As Bella spends more time with Jake, she learns that there's more than vampires in the town of Forks Eclipse Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger as Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob -- knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella is confronted with the most important decision of her life.'' '' Isabella Swan was a normal teenage girl, in a normal world. Until she met Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Since then she has been up against a Sadistic Vampire, The Volturi and an angry werewolf, Paul. But what lies ahead is something only Edward's 'brother', Jasper Hale, can help the Cullens with. A Newborn Vampire Army created by a Revenge ridden Victoria for what Edward did to her mate, James. 'Mate for Mate' as Victoria sees it. But what she doesn't know is the Cullens have a secret on their side. With Graduation coming fast, Bella gets more and more worried about becoming immortal and the fight. But the real question is: Who will she choose?'' '' Bella and Edward have been reunited, but their forbidden relationship is threatened to be torn apart again with an evil vampire still seeking her revenge. And Bella is forced to choose between her true love for Edward or her friendship with Jacob Black as the struggles between vampires and werewolves continues. But there is still another choice for Bella to make, mortality or immortality?'' '' After the vote about her becoming immortal, Bella realizes graduation isn't too far away and starts to panic. But she has bigger problems arising, her feelings for Jacob, his feelings for her and Victoria. The vampire who is trying to take revenge on her for Edward killing her James. Breaking Dawn Part One ----- W A R N I N G THIS IS A HUGE SPOILER (if you haven't read the books and WANT to be surprised- DO NOT READ this) ----- This is Breaking Dawn Part 1 only. The rest will be in Part 2: The invitations are sent out. Jacob turns and runs to Canada after he gets his invitation. Bella is nervous about the wedding and has a bad dream that she and Edward kill all of their guests. Bella's mom comes out for the wedding and Bella gets to see her one last time. Alice arranges the whole event and they have the wedding at the Cullen house. Bella is clearly nervous and doesn't appear to want to go through with the wedding, but after she locks eyes with Edward, she becomes more confident and assured. Jacob shows up at the reception to wish Bella well and see her one last time before she is a vampire. Bella explains that they are waiting until after the honeymoon to turn her. Jacob gets upset, knowing that sex human to vampire could kill Bella. Edward rushes over to tell Jacob to mind his own business and the wolves appear as well to pull him away from the reception. Edward whisks Bella off and they have a romantic honeymoon at a secret location off the coast of Brazil. They make love the first night but Edweard refuses to touch Bella again after leaving her full of bruises the first time. The native Brazilian maid freaks out when she sees human Bella in Edward's arms. They spend most of their honeymoon playing chess while Bella tries to convince Edward to make love to her again. Two weeks after losing her virginity to Edward, Bella gets morning sickness and throws up. She then realizes after seeing her box of unopened tampons, that her period is late. Bella runs to the mirror and sees a bump as if she is already a few months pregnant. Then she feels a twitch inside her womb. Alice calls Edward concerned about Bella because she can no longer see Bella's future. The Brazilian maid tells Edward the baby will kill Bella. Edward packs their bags and takes Bella home, intending on having Carlisle abort the baby. Meanwhile, Bella has called Rosalie and enlisted her help to prevent the abortion. Bella tells Charlie that she has gotten ill and is extending her honeymoon until she feels better. Jacob, Sam and the rest of the wolf pack find out Bella is pregnant with Edward's baby. Sam says they have to protect their people and prevent this monster from being born. Using his alpha-wolf voice that the pack must obey, Sam declares that the wolf pack must kill Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Still in love with Bella, Jacob uses his birth right as the true alpha to resist Sam's order. In doing this, Jacob creates a second wolf pack. Leah and Seth leave Sam's pack and follow Jacob. Jacob tells them to go back, but they don't listen and Jacob refuses to use his alpha voice. Jacob's pack warns the Cullens and takes up guard duty outside the Cullen house. Bella gets weaker and weaker as her baby grows alarmingly fast inside her. Desperate, Edward tries to get Jacob to convince Bella to abort the baby. Edward gives Jacob permission to kill him if Bella dies. Bella insists on keeping this baby. Worried, Jacob suggests that the baby might want blood. The Cullens fix Bella some O- human blood to drink that Dr. Carlisle got from a blood bank. It works and Bella gets a little stronger. Her belly is fully pregnant but the rest of her body is frail and thin. The babies weight starts to break her rib cage. Edward is still convinced that they should abort the fetus. Suddenly, Edward hears the baby's thoughts. He knows that the baby is innocent and not a blood thirsty monster as he had feared. Everyone but Jacob now wants to keep the baby. Bending over to clean up the blood she spilled, Bella hears a loud crack as her back breaks. As she falls to the ground her knee breaks as well. Edwards rushes to catch her head. Carlisle is out hunting with Esme and Emmett as none of them have fed for weeks trying to protect Bella from the wolves. Edward performs an emergency C section to save the baby and then uses a metal syringe to inject his vampire venom directly into his wife's heart, hoping to save her from death. Meanwhile, Jacob is sure Bella will die. Bella sees her new baby girl, named Renesme, and then her heart stops. Edwards tries to pump the venom through her heart and bites her multiple times trying to save her. Jacob tells him he will not kill Edwards so he will have to live with the guilt. Furious at the baby for killing Bella, Jacob goes to kill the baby. However, as soon as he sees Baby Renesme, Jacob imprints on her. Jacob sees her life and how she grows up to be a beautiful woman. He knows he will do anything and be anyone for her. The wulf pack decends and the Cullens are out numbered. Luckily Carlisle, Esme and Emmett come back just in time. Seth and Leah fight their own brothers to protect the baby. Then Jacob comes out. Seeing that he has imprinted on the baby, the wolves can no longer harm her. Edwards explains that it is their oldest and most sacred rule. Edward cleans and dresses Bella. Hoping that the venom will soon kick in and she will come back to life. Slowly her body begins to fill with regular body fat again, her bones repair themselves, her bite marks disappear and the movie ends with her eyes opening, showing a blood red color instead of her usual brown eyes. After the credits, we return to Italy where The Volturi; Marcus, Caius and Aro find out about Bella becoming the newest vampire to their coven. Marcus and Caius assume their fued with the Cullens is over, but Aro assures them that it's just getting started because they have something that he wants. Breaking Dawn Part Two T.....B.....A..... T......B......A...... Link: www.imdb.com Questions #which one do you think is the better one? #why so? #could any of them be improved? #How many things can you see where they have missed crutial part from the book in the movie? #If you were the director would you try to to keep it to the book? warning: this may contain spoilers of The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part one and I advice you to not to read it if you have not yet seen the movie. Read as you may, beware of the spoliers. Gallary Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg DenaliC. Tanya.png Edward with red Eyes.png TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg TWI-BD1-PF2.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-16.jpg 1111.png BD-New-Stills-twilight-series-27185505-960-630.jpg 377103 10150402999679701 52150999700 8082250 1822061872 n.jpeg Bd0250.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-14-18h32m56s191.png BD-New-Stills-twilight-series-27185505-960-630.jpg 175.png BDNew3.jpeg Edward-cullen-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 31 58 AM.png ScreenshotJacobBD.png 100.png 108.png Category:Blog posts